Fragments
by LeleB123
Summary: They weren't perfect, they knew this better than anyone, but what human is? When faced with things like war; separation and the possibility of losing a loved one. Compromises and understandings can sometimes seem out of reach. Even so, love has a way of making things with such high stakes and risk a little bit less painful, given the chance. AU. Sorry if Summary sucks:(


A/N: Hey, welcome to next fic in the Metal Gear series. This one is an AU with Chico and Paz. In the start of this Chico is 24 and Paz is 23. After a two year time skip Chico will be 25 and Paz will still 23, setting them both 2 years apart (Just a side note). I decided to do this not only as a 'thank you' to the positive feedback from my other Chico and Paz fic, but also, as something to hold you awesome people until part 2 of the fic is done. The reason the first fic is taking a while is because I'm kind of stuck in a rut and I came happen to come up with this on a plane to California and felt the need to make this before I forgot about the idea. Hope you guys understand and enjoy :)

_Fragments_

Glass; shattered into fragments on the floor. All he wanted was for her to understand and support him; yet all she wanted was for him to reconsider and stay. Two sides at odds—separated by wants; they had become fragments just like the glass shattered on the floor before them, unsure of how to put the pieces together to become whole once again.

"Please, Paz—" he tried reaching out to her, but she only moved away as if he had a disease and was afraid of him touching her. "I have to do this, please, understand..." "W-what's there to understand? War isn't a joke. And to think all of this begun to happen a week a-after we found out I-I couldn't—"Paz turned around, her blond curly hair shrouding her face, her body shaking. Chico felt his heart stop. He knew that, _that_ had always been a hard subject for Paz as well as for himself. He grabbed Paz's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Paz, look at me." He took a finger and lifted her chin. Saddened cerulean irises met warm brown ones.

"Paz, I love you with all my heart, and I told you that no matter what happened that day I'd continued love you until my heart stopped beating and I could no longer see your beautiful face and smile and none of that has changed. So please, don't ever think that way."

Paz gave him a small smile giving her absent stomach a rub. Paz wrapped her petite arms around Chico's waist burying her face into his shirt. "You would've been a great father." "And I'm sure you would've been a fantastic mother. That I'm without a doubt sure of." They remained like that for a moment, both knowing what truly weighed on their minds.

'Chico...'

'Paz...'

He was at a loss, he'd already caused her enough pain as it was and didn't dare want to cause anymore. Yet, at the same time... What was he to do? There was nothing he could do.

"Come on Paz, let's get you to bed. We'll talk about this some more tomorrow." Paz nodded wiping away her remaining tears. Chico picked up Paz bridal style and careful stepped over the glass and into their bedroom. Their white cat Nuke was curled up on the edge of the bed. Chico pulled back the covers and softly placed Paz on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Night Paz, sweet dreams." Paz eyes riddled with sleep, gave Chico a small smile. "G'night, Chico." Giving Paz a small kiss on the lips, Chico exited the room to go clean up the broken glass. _What's there to understand? War isn't a joke. _Paz's words echoed through Chico's head, like a bullet ricocheting on the edges of his skull.

"Damn it!" Chico cursed. He knew that better than anyone. He was young when his father got called to war, so he didn't quite understand back then, but he sure as hell remembered how depressed his sister got when they found out he died in the line of duty. His sister told him one day that if she didn't have him, she honestly would've given up on life. He looked over a very familiar picture entered his peripheral. It was a picture of Paz and him in front of Grand Central Station for their one year anniversary picture in honor of when they met.

_***Flashback***_

"_Geez, where is she?"__** Chico wondered, checking his watch for what seemed like the one hundredth time. God it was freezing, he pulled his coat tighter to him to try and block out the chill. Then again, it was December. Christmas was right round the corner. His sister Amanda had been visiting a longtime friend because they'd unfortunately gotten sick and sadly none of their relatives were there to take care of them and being the caring person she was Amanda had decided to go out of her way and go tend to them anyway she could. She'd been gone for about a month and was finally coming back.**_

"_Excuse me... Sorry, I need to be somewhere... Whoa! Watch out...!" __**Chico felt something ram into him with quite an amazing amount of force knocking him clear on floor, bits of curly blonde hair obscuring his vision..**_

"_Ah, I'm so sorry. I'm kind of in a rush. I have to meet dear old friend of mine and I wasn't really watching where I was going." __**Chico took a moment to collect himself seeing as he was still a bit winded from the collision moments ago. As he began to come to, he saw a hand held out in front of him. He looked up to see who the hand belong to and was met with...**__ "Y-you're beautiful..." __** Chico stammered out absentmindedly. **_

_**A soft giggle escaped the girl's lips, a bright pink blush decorated her face making her beauty even more apparent, at least to Chico anyway. **__"N-no, I'm not... you must have confused..."__** for a moment Chico had forgotten how to breath, he'd met and been with many girls before, but—never in his entire life had he'd found a girl this mesmerizing before. Her long flowing blond curly locks, plump face and lips...the biggest selling point however, was her clear crystal bright cerulean eyes. He was so enticed by her beauty, Chico hadn't realized that the girl was calling out to him and giving him a worried look.**_

"_Hello...Sir. Are you alright?" __**the girl asked. She gave the guy a tap on his shoulder snapping him out of his small trance. **__"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I-I was just lost in thought for a moment." __**Chico grabbed the girl's still extended hand and with her help pulled himself up. **__"Again, I'm sorry about that. I can be a bit clumsy when I not paying attention."__** She said giving him an apologetic smile. **__"It's ok."__** Chico gave her a warm smile causing her to blush slightly. **__'He's really cute.' __**His sandy brown hair, warm chocolate eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat.**_

"_W-well, I should get going..." __**the girl gave one final smile and picking up her suitcase began to walk away, when she felt something, or to be better accurate someone pulling on the hem of her sweater causing her to stop and turn around to see who had stopped her. Surprisingly, it was the guy from just moments ago. His face looked as red as a cherry in a sundae.**_

"_Is something __wrong?" __**she asked.**_

"_I..." __**Chico quickly let go of the hem of the girl's sweater.**__ "I know I just met you...but—I'm probably going to sound like a weirdo when I say this, but I'd really love to see you again. I-If that's alright with you..." __**Chico felt as if time had stopped as he waited for a reply. What was he thinking? This girl probably thinks he's a creep... he'd never usually do this before, but there honestly was something about this women before him that made him want to be near her and get to know her better. And a part of him hoped she'd want to know him better too. After what for felt like an eternity...time had seemed to move again for Chico as the girl finally spoke.**_

"_I-I think I'd like that, uh... sorry I never got your name..."_

"_Ricardo Valenciano Libre. But everyone just calls me Chico. You?"_

"_Chico, huh? Sounds very noble to me."_

"_T-thank you."_

"_My name's Paz Ortega Andrade."_

"_Paz means "Peace" right? Very fitting for a beautiful girl."_

"_T-thank you, Chico. You're the first to ever think my name is beautiful."_

"_You're very welcome, Paz. So, would you like to meet for hot chocolate? Maybe, next week?"_

"_I'd like that... Here's my number..." __**Paz pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and dug inside her suitcase for a pen. Once she found one, she wrote down her number. After giving Chico the paper, he did the same.**_

"_I guess I'll see you around then Chico." __**Paz then did something she'd never done to any guy she'd date before, but she gave Chico a peck on the cheek, his face turning scarlet causing her to giggle.**__ "Y-yeah, I-I'll see you next week Paz, take care." __**And with that Paz was gone, leaving Chico standing there like an idiot as he ran what had just happened in his mind like a song suck on replay**__. "Paz..." he mumbled._

_**Little did he know his sister was not far away, a proud smile on her face.**__ "It seems my baby brother's finally growing up. And for once he didn't do a bad job in picking._

_***Flashback End***_

_Knock, knock. The knock's reverberated loudly through the house waking not only Paz from her slumber, but Nuke her cat. "Coming..." she called. Sliding out of bed she made her way to the door, Nuke following closely behind. As she opened the door, she felt as though her heart had stopped and she felt as though she'd collapse right then and there. "Yes?" fear building in her voice. A man wearing a soldier's uniform was standing outside her door with a solemn look on his face. "Are you Private Libre's girlfriend?" Paz nodded. "I-Is there a problem..." she felt herself sweating. "Well, Ma'am... Private Libre didn't—" before the soldier could finish what Paz knew as the inevitable, she collapsed in a fury of tears._

"_Chico...why'd you leave? You told me you'd come back safe sound, but...you lied! I h-hate you Chico, I hate you!" She cursed up to the heavens hoping he could hear her._

Paz felt something warm licking her face, waking her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by Nuke. "N-Nuke. What is it? You hungry? What time is it anyway?" She grabbed Nuke and moved him slightly as she grabbed the clock on the end table, it read 6 A.M.

"Geez, Nuke." She whined rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over and saw Chico still asleep with his head buried under the cover with a brown tuff of hair sticking out. Seeing this Paz couldn't help but giggle. Even when he was sleep Chico had cute mannerisms that always made her remember why she'd fallen for Chico in the first place. She quietly slid out of bed so as not to wake Chico and headed in the kitchen, Nuke following with ease behind her. She went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a bag of cat food, opened it and poured some food into Nuke's bowl.

"There, happy?" Nuke gave a happy meow as he chowed down on his food. "Good." Paz plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs. The dream she had earlier was giving her chills as well as affirming to herself why she wanted Chico stay—still it didn't matter, no matter what happened in the end, only one of them could end up either of them could end up happy and that's what saddened her the most.

"Meow!" She felt a small weight make itself into her lap. Nuke's blue and green eyes staring up at her in wonder and confusion. "If only you could understand me."

"Maybe he can." A voice interrupted causing Paz to jump. She looked over and saw Chico walk into the kitchen wearing a blue tee-shirt and red boxers. "What's got you so up early?" Chico asked as he made his way over to the kettle and began boiling water. "Blame this little furball." She said giving a knowing look to Nuke as she starting stroking his fur, a loud purr escaping his throat.

"So you finally got her too?" Paz raised an eyebrow. "He's done this to you too?" Chico nodded. "Yep almost every day, and boy does it suck. I can never seem to fall back to sleep, especially when I know I have to go to work in four hours." Paz couldn't help but giggle from hearing this. "It just goes to show you that Nuke can be a little menace when he wants to be."

"Yeah, you got that right." Couple minutes later, Chico came over with two hot cups of tea. "Here you go." He handing her a cup. "Thank you." Chico nodded as he sat down in the chair across from her. Silence filled the air as the two tried to figure out how to bring up what they both knew was the inevitable.

"Paz..."

"Chico..."

They said in unison. "You go first," Chico said taking a sip if his tea. Paz stared down at her tea looking at her reflection as she spoke. "W-when do you...you know—"

"Leave?" he questioned. She nodded. Chico sighed, "A week from today...Paz, I don't want to believe me, knowing I'm not going to be with you is already tearing me apart and I haven't even left yet."

"Then don't. Tell them something came up, I'm sure they'd understand."

"Paz...you know as well as I do that once you've been called for military service you can't just decline." Paz felt tears forming. "I-I just...why'd it have to be you of all people."

"I know Paz, I know. Shit!" Chico ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Chico, I know no matter what I say or do, you'll be leaving, but I really need to get this off my chest..." Chico didn't respond, it was his way of letting her know that he'd listen to anything she had to say without judgment.

"I...had a dream...and in it you'd left for war and...y-you—" Paz was shaking, tears slowly escaping her down her face. "G-God I'm pathetic, you're going off to war and here I'm crying when I'm suppose be strong. I-I just don't want to lose you, knowing that while out where ever you'll be you could just disappear from my life, frightens me." Paz clenched her cup, silence once again filling the room.

Nuke now was sleep in her lap. What she would give in these moments to be Nuke and be oblivious to the pain that ailed her.

"Paz, do you love me?" she heard Chico ask. She looked up at Chico in confusion and hurt. "Chico...of course I love you, I'll continue to love you till the end of time itself. Why would you—? "

"Then I'll come back. I don't know what will happen to me over there. I could lose and eye, leg, both legs, an arm, or both arms..." Chico grabbed both of Paz's hands and clasped them tightly. "But no matter what happens or where I go as long as this heart..." he then took one of Paz's hands and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel that?" he asked. She nodded. "Feel it beating, right?" she nodded again. "As long as it's still beats Paz Ortega Andrade, I promise you I will come back."

Hearing Chico's vow made Paz burst into tears. "I-I know you will. I love you, Chico."

"I love you too, Paz. Forever and always."

Chico looked into Paz's eyes with such warmth and compassion. He leaned in closer his lips meshing with hers in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

_(A few weeks earlier)_

"So, you're serious about doing this?"

"Yes. I'd been planning on doing_ it_ for a while, but..."

"Yeah, I know. But doing _it_ before you leave? You'll be getting her hopes up, don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"That's why I'm not doing _it_ before I leave, I'm giving _it_ to you to hold onto so I'll have another reason to survive."

"Yeah, but..."

"Kaz, don't. I coming back in one piece, got it?"

"Hmp. You really do love her, huh kid."

"Yep. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing this now would I?"

"I suppose not."

Chico gave Kaz a cheeky grin. Kaz couldn't help but give a small smile. "Here." Chico pulled out the important item and placed in in Kazs' hand. "Thanks for this." Kaz gave a Chico a pat on the shoulder. "Just survive, alright kid?"

"Don't worry, I'm more resilient than you think."

* * *

Three figures stood on the somewhat empty street in front of an apartment complex, waiting for a taxi to arrive.

"Well, this is it huh?"

"..."

Chico softly caressed Paz's cheek and gave her a soft chaste kiss. "I promise I'll be back before you know it," Chico said, hoping to further console his girlfriend. "I-I know..." she gave him a small smile. "Meow!" a small cat's head made its way out Paz's jacket. Blue and green eyes peering up at Chico in sadness. Chico grabbed him and held in his arms "I'm gonna miss you too, buddy. But you've got to be strong and protect Paz while I'm not here, alright?" Nuke gave Chico a lick on the cheek as if in understanding. This caused Chico to give a small laugh.

"See, I told you he understands."

Chico placed Nuke back in the Paz's jacket giving him a scratch behind his ear, causing him to purr.

"Well, Sis, I—"

"Ah! Nope, I don't want to hear anything. You'll be coming back, understand? In one piece," Amanda said in a stern, yet soft voice.

Chico nodded. "Here, something of a good luck charm." His sister placed something in his hand. He looked at it and saw it was a dog tag. "It belong to Papa," Amanda said, a saddened look in her eye. Chico wrapped his sister in a warm hug. "I love you, sis. Stay save alright? And watch over Paz for me, Ok? I know she'll need you."

"Don't worry, Paz is like a sister to me, I'll make sure she's taken care of."

"Good."

A Taxi pulled up to the curb.

Chico adjusted the bag on his shoulder and headed over to the taxi door, opening it. "I love you guys, I'll see you guys in 2-years' time." Chico climbed into the taxi cab and closed the door. Amanda and Paz waving back at him as the Taxi cab begun to pull further and further away and they had become nothing but little specs.

'_As long as this heart keeps beating, I will come back.'_

* * *

_2 years later... __ (Chico age 25) (Paz age 23)_

As Chico made his way off the plane, he began to feel nervous. He look around through the crowd of people and saw that Paz and Amanda weren't here yet, which helped his nervous die down a little. 'Damn it now where is Kaz? I told him what time I'd be landing, he should be—' Chico felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Geez, kid. Sorry didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." Chico turned around and saw Kaz adjusting his shades, as well as holding out a very important item. Chico took it and placed in the pants pocket of his uniform.

Kaz looked Chico over and smiled. "Wow, kid. I'm impressed. The only scar you seem to have from you're two year venture is a cut on your eyebrow. I know one of my old military buddy's would be impressed."

"You had friend in the Military?"

"Yeah, his name is John, but everybody called him Big Boss. He was our commanding officer. Next time he calls me for a drink, I'll invite you along so you can meet him."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"C-Chico?!" a soft and familiarly warm voice asked. Chico looked at where the voice was coming from and was utterly blown away. "P-Paz, is that you?" God, she was absolutely beautiful. Paz was never really one to wear make-up and honestly Chico felt she didn't need it. Her long blond curly locks shining brightly as they now cascaded down to her shoulders, her cheeks held a light pink blush. Her eyes possessing so much light and happiness. "God, I've missed you!" Paz ran up to Chico and captured him in a heated and passionate kiss, Chico spun her around as broke they kiss for air.

"See I told you—"

Paz nodded. "As long as this heart beats..." Paz put her hands on Chico's chest.

"I'll come back." Chico grasped on to her hand, a warm smile on his face.

For once tears of happiness cascaded down her cheeks. The man she loved with her heart was alive and she was grateful. Paz gave Chico a long warm hug and then let go, lacing her hand with his. His sister walked over to him and gave him a short hug. "I'm sure Papa would've been proud. I know I am, little bro," she said in a teasing tone as she pulled his hat over his eyes.

"H-hey!"

"Sorry to break up this reunion, but Chico aren't you supposed to be doing _something important_."

"Oh, you're still here Kaz?"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna miss this. I did have to hold on to _it_ after all. I'm should be allowed to witness the event. Besides...So, Amanda..." Kaz eased his way toward Amanda, causing her to move away. "Don't even think about Miller."

"Oh, c'mon Amanda give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Nope, go crawl back to Cecile I'm sure see misses you."

Chico and Paz giggled as they watched Kaz continuously try and hit on Amanda and fail. "You'd think that he'd just give up at this point," Chico stated. "Yeah."

Paz looked up at Chico, a blush made its way on her face.

"C-Chico?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Kaz talking about when he said you were supposed to be doing _something important?"_

"Oh, um?" Chico felt his face heating up and his palms getting sweaty. He haphazardly began to twiddle with his pants pocket. 'Damn it, I can't get nervous now!' he thought trying to calm himself down. After taking a couple of deep breath he was somewhat calmed and focused.

"Paz, do you remember when we first met at Grand Central Station?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? That was the day I met the handsome knight that'd I come to love forever and always." Chico blushed hearing this.

"And that was the day, I met my beautiful princess, who still to this day is captivatingly beautiful and someone I'm happy to spend every waking day with. Paz, I know things haven't been easy and I know there were times where I thought 'giving up' was the best option—you refused to let me go, and because of that we're together today..."

Chico got down on one knee and pulled out a blue square shaped box and opened it to reveal a sliver band with a crystal clear diamond in the middle. "Paz Ortega Andrade, will you marry me?" Amanda and Kaz had stopped their little bickering as they all waited in anticipation for an answer. It even seemed a couple of bystanders were interested in an answer from the petite girl.

"Paz?" Chico asked, hurt and confusion in his voice. In that moment Chico felt he could cry, but he held it back.

"I-I'm sorry Paz, maybe I rushed—" Chico felt soft lips collide with his own knocking him clear on his back. Once the kiss ended, Paz touched her forehead to Chico's.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone but you."

"Either could I."

Claps and cheers could be heard all around.

Fragments still not yet whole; but with time and love, the pieces will once again become what they once were, this time shining brighter than ever before.

_Fin..._


End file.
